Hola y Adios
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: Un día, que parecía como cualquier otro para Shaoran Li, se convierte en una reflexión donde algo cambia.


****

Hola y Adiós

¡Hola!

Después de mucho pensar, he decidido escribir un fic con la pareja Shaoran/Sakura. Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado, porque a mí en lo personal no me gustó mucho.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp y Kodansha. Este fanfic no tiene fines lucrativos, sólo es un patético (?) intento de entretener mi limitada imaginación.

~*~

Todos los días es lo mismo. Levantarme, vestirme, desayunar y salir de casa con una ilusión en el corazón. La ilusión de poder verte, de poder escuchar tu suave voz, de poder ver tu dulce sonrisa, de contemplarte durante toda la mañana. ¿A quién le importa lo que diga el profesor teniéndote justo en frente?

Llego al salón. Tú estás platicando alegremente con tus amigas; yo voy directo a mi lugar: no quiero interrumpir el hermoso sonido de tu risa, ni la felicidad que refleja tu rostro.

Hace tanto tiempo que nos dejamos de ver, si no fuera por la escuela... Cuatro largos años han pasado desde nuestra aventura con las cartas Clow. Me han parecido cuatro siglos. A menudo me enfurezco conmigo mismo por no haber tenido ni tener ahora el valor para decirte lo que siento.

Desvié un poco la mirada, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Tu amiga, Daidouji, me observa y me sonríe. Ella es la única que me ha ayudado para que pueda confesarte mis sentimientos; pero, contigo, lo que necesito no es ayuda, es valor. Me hace falta perder el miedo a un posible rechazo de tu parte, el miedo a que tus hermosos ojos verdes dejen de mirarme.

El profesor llega. Corres a tu lugar, pero antes de sentarte, me diriges tu acostumbrada sonrisa saludándome. Me cuesta un poco responderte pero aún así lo logro. Te sientas, sacas tus libros y cuadernos y atiendes al profesor. Y es entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando deseo que el tiempo se detenga. Cuando mi corazón late a su ritmo normal, porque puedo admirarte teniendo la seguridad de que no voltearás a verme. Conozco cada uno de tus hermosos cabellos castaños, no en vano paso toda la mañana observándote. Me doy cuenta hasta de cuando respiras de forma distinta. Me paso las horas embelesado contigo. No importa que no pueda ver tu hermoso rostro, con imaginármelo basta, aunque... sólo por el momento...

— ¡Joven Li! — me sobresalto al instante. Es el profesor que me ha gritado furioso — Le he pedido tres veces que continúe con la lectura. ¿Nos puede hacer el favor ahora que ha despertado? — Me pongo de pie nervioso con el libro entre las manos. Toda la clase me observa.

— En la página veinticuatro, Shaoran-kun — Mi corazón late apresurado al escuchar tu dulce voz en un murmullo. Comienzo a leer en la página que me indicaste y luego de un rato, el profesor parece complacido, porque le pide a Yamazaki que continúe. Me siento y dejo el libro sobre la mesa, fingiendo leer, mientras te susurro:

— Arigatou (Gracias), Sakura — tú volteas ligeramente.

— Dou itashimashite (De nada), Shaoran-kun — contestas en voz baja.

La clase continúa. No es la primera vez que me gritan para que reaccione. Ya me ha pasado en incontables ocasiones. Bajo la mirada al recordar. Pero, en realidad no me importa, así como no me importó invocar la furia de mi madre al desobedecer sus órdenes y no regresar a Hong-Kong. Mientras tú estés a mi lado lo demás... simplemente, ¡no importa!

Vuelvo a levantar la vista para seguir admirándote. Me encanta soñar despierto contigo. Parece que es la única forma de tenerte a mi lado, de que tú me quieras como algo más que un amigo. Pero a la vez... ¡es tan doloroso pensar así! Si tan sólo tuviera el valor de decirte... que te amo. Que por ti me considero capaz de cualquier cosa. No entiendo qué es lo que me lo impide...

Noto que Hiiragizawa me hace señas. Lo miro y me pregunta, escribiendo en su libreta, que si me ocurría algo. Le contesto de la misma forma que no. Es obvio que no me cree, puesto que continúa con su mirada clavada en mí, puedo sentirla a pesar de que finjo prestar atención al profesor. De repente, él me hace señas de nuevo y, con una sonrisa, me muestra su libreta, la cual dice que no debo preocuparme, que algún día mi deseo se hará realidad. Le doy las gracias sonriendo también. Me alegra poder contar con un amigo como él, y estoy seguro de que tiene razón, no por nada es un gran hechicero.

Recuerdo que hace dos años, Hiiragizawa regresó de Inglaterra y fue directo a mi casa, me dijo que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Resultó que había vuelto por Daidouji, y que deseaba mi ayuda y la de Sakura, puesto que nosotros la conocíamos bien. Actualmente ellos son novios. Aún me deprime el pensar que lloraste el día que el que Hiiragizawa le confesó su amor a tu amiga... a pesar de que eran lágrimas de felicidad, sencillamente no soporto verte llorar.

— Estás muy distraído Shaoran-kun — me sobresalto al instante. ¿Es tu voz la que escuché? Levanto rápidamente la mirada, y un ligero rubor aparece en mis mejillas al encontrarme con tus hermosos ojos verdes.

— ¿P-por qué lo dices? — tartamudeo después de unos minutos.

— El timbre sonó hace diez minutos y no has dejado de mirar al vacío — contestas sonriendo. ¡Dios, cuánto amo tu sonrisa!

— ¿En serio?... sí, tienes razón, últimamente estoy en las nubes

— ¿Quieres ir afuera conmigo? Tomoyo-chan está con su novio como siempre.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Claro, vamos — contesto sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Ambos nos levantamos y salimos del salón. ¡No podía creer que estuviera a tu lado! Es cierto que a veces platicábamos solos tú y yo, pero... no sé... hay algo diferente esta vez. Además, tú siempre preferías salir con tus otras amigas. Es la primera vez que me lo pides a mí. El descanso fue maravilloso. Durante algunos instantes creí que estaba soñando. Me contaste muchas cosas con respecto a tu familia y al odioso peluche. Sí, sé que no te gusta que lo llame así, pero ni la magia va a lograr que "ese" me agrade. Desgraciadamente, el timbre volvió a sonar y tuvimos que regresar al salón. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque esos veinte minutos duraran eternamente, pero... eso no es posible.

El profesor me gritó enfadado dos veces más en lo que restaba de la clase. Dijo que a la próxima me iba a sacar del aula. Puse atención a regañadientes, o por lo menos intenté hacerlo, el tener tu sedoso cabello delante de mí hacía casi imposible que me pudiera concentrar en algo más. Recordando la amenaza, me obligué a mí mismo a mirar al profesor, que me observaba con suspicacia. Aún así, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido.

— Me alegra que no te hayan sacado Shaoran-kun — me dijiste mientras guardabas tus cosas.

— A mí también, voy a procurar no estar tan distraído — contesté haciendo lo mismo.

— Bueno, entonces...

— ¡Sakura-chan, vámonos! — gritó de pronto Daidouji, jalándote del brazo.

— ¡Gomen nasai (Discúlpame), Shaoran-kun! — fue lo único que pudiste decirme antes de perderte entre el río de alumnos que corrían apresurados por el pasillo.

Me quedé solo terminando de guardar mis útiles y salí despacio y algo decaído. No me importaba que no te hubieras podido despedir de mí. Lo que me hacía sentir tan mal, era la dolorosa duda que siempre me acosaba al salir de la escuela. ¿Yo te merecía? Eres una persona demasiado noble, inocente y bondadosa y yo... todo lo contrario. O al menos eso creo. ¡Diablos! ¿¡A quién le importa eso!? Te merezca o no, sólo sé que te amo y que este sentimiento es tan real y tan fuerte que casi tiene vida propia.

Quizás te merezcas a alguien mejor, pero... ¿Quién más se pasa las clases embelesado contigo? ¿Quién más se despierta a medianoche creyendo que escuchó tu voz? ¿Quién más pasa cada segundo de cada día de su vida pensando en ti? Dime, ¿quién?

Doy vuelta a la esquina, y me detengo un momento para ver la hora. ¡Cielos! Creo que estoy caminando demasiado despacio, ¡ya han pasado casi dos horas! Es mucho tiempo.

De repente, escucho el ruido de alguien patinando y acercándose a mí. ¿Será posible que...? ¡Sí! ¡Eres tú! Sigo caminando como si nada, y cuando nos cruzamos...

— ¡Hola, Sakura! — te saludo con alegría

— ¡Adiós, Shaoran-kun! ¡Gomen (Lo siento), llevo prisa! — me contestas sonriendo y diciéndome adiós con las manos.

Te contemplo hasta que te pierdes de vista en el horizonte y reinicio el camino hacia mi casa. Esta vez con una gran felicidad llenándome el corazón. Sí, soy capaz de todo por ti... de todo. Sí, tal vez te merezcas a otra persona pero mi amor por ti es verdadero por que...

¿Quién más se sentiría capaz de dar la vida a cambio de encontrarse contigo, decirte "hola" y escucharte decir "adiós"?

FIN

~*~

**Notas:**

Este fanfic no me pareció tan malo luego de que lo revisara, aunque sí tenía algunos detalles, pero los cambios que le hice no fueron demasiados. Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidas.

Atte:

Akane Kinomoto.


End file.
